Situations gênantes
by Charlieworld
Summary: Drabbles de 200 mots. On a tous vécu des situations gênantes. Parfois pas tellement humiliantes mais si on avais pu se cacher ou devenir invisible, on aurait préféré. Et ces situations gênantes, les personnages de Glee ont bien du les vivre aussi. Personne n'est parfait, pas vrai ? A vous de découvrir ! Un personnage par drabble.
1. Noah Puckerman

**L'idée m'est venue quand je cherchais des fanfictions avec le point de vue de Puck (Que je n'ai pas trouvé, si vous en connaissez, dites le moi svp), et j'ai décidé d'écrire des drabbles de 200 mots sur des situations gênantes que les personnages de Glee ont bien pu vivre. Je pense en faire une par personnage même si je n'ai aucune idée de la prochaine ;)**

 **Je sais pas si le concept peut marcher ni ce que ça vaut donc dites le moi ! :)**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **Noah Puckerman**

J'ai grandi dans Lima Heights Adjacent. Pas dans la banlieue riche de Lima, non, dans la partie un peu à côté, avec les immeubles remplaçant les jolis pavillons, les rues sales, et les voyous trainant jusque tard dans la nuit. Mais je n'ai jamais été effrayé. Surement parce que je n'avais jamais grandi ailleurs.

Quand j'étais petit, je passais le plus clair de mon temps à jouer avec Santana au parc de jeux du quartier. Elle habitait à quelques immeubles du mien mais disposés de façon à ce que de la fenêtre de sa chambre à la mienne, nous pouvions nous voir. Tous les deux au cinquième étage avec seulement une rue entre nous. En bas de chez elle, une petite boutique de fleurs. En bas de chez moi, une supérette où on avait l'habitude de voler des bonbons.

Privés de sortie, on s'écrivant des mots sur des pancartes, lançait des avions en papier pour viser chez l'autre, chantais le début d'une chanson pour que l'autre la termine.

En grandissant, parfois on se déshabillait un peu pour s'amuser. Enfin on le faisait jusqu'à ce que je me sois retrouvé nu devant sa mère. Santana était partie en vacances ce matin-là.


	2. Santana Lopez

**Ah ! Difficile de respecter ces 200 mots quand j'ai envie d'en écrire des pages...**

 **Merci à CelThev et Malau-chu pour les commentaires, heureuse que ça vous ait plu !**

 **Pour celui là, je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite, j'espère que vous aimerez quand même, et disons que c'est bientôt la saison !**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **Santana Lopez**

Je déteste Halloween.

Mon programme était simple : un film qui fait peur allongées sur le canapé, des bonbons et des sous-vêtements plutôt sexy. Mais Brittany, par force de persuasion, avait encore gagné.

C'est avec ravissement qu'elle m'annonça que cette année : « On va se déguiser et aller chercher des bonbons chez les voisins, comme quand on était petites. » Et évidemment, je n'avais pas pu refuser. Qui aurait pu ?

Ce soir-là, mon déguisement _malencontreusement oublié_ chez moi, je lui avais collé un dvd sous le nez, accompagné de paroles suggestives.

« Non San. »

Non ? Comment ça non ? Elle était partie dans la chambre de sa sœur « Il faut qu'on fasse peur pour en avoir pleins. »

Nous avions fait le tour de son quartier, les gens connaissaient Brittany, ils avaient donc rempli son petit panier avec plaisir. A la dernière maison, Britt me força à appuyer sur la sonnette. Et voilà que nous nous sommes retrouvées, elle en sorcière plutôt mignonne et moi, en citrouille géante avec seulement la tête et les quatre membres qui dépassaient devant Quinn, dont j'avais totalement oublié la fête avec le Glee Club. La soirée allait être longue.


	3. Brittany SPierce

**Hey ! je poste ça là et pour ceux qui passeront par ici, je vous souhaite d'abord une très belle année 2016 et un bon réveillon.**

 **Je voulais vous dire aussi que je vous prépare une traduction d'une fiction que j'ai adoré, je vous en dis pas plus mais je pense la poster bientôt. :)**

 **Bye! :)**

* * *

 **Brittany**

La blonde se tenait devant tous ses camarades et leur professeur de littérature. Tous la regardaient alors qu'elle hésitait, les yeux rivés sur sa feuille un peu froissée.

Pourtant, la règle du devoir avait été claire : raconter son weekend. Et pour une fois, Brittany avais lancé un cri d'excitation parce qu'elle pourrait avoir une bonne note. Mais elle ne pensait qu'il faudrait le lire devant toute la classe, à voix haute.

Elle risqua à nouveau un regard vers les élèves pour le retourner rapidement sur la feuille, où il était écrit en lettres colorées son merveilleux weekend.

Elle avait pu voir leur professeur, Mr Blanes l'air inquiet devant l'état de la blonde, qui allait probablement encore faire rire ses camarades par sa maladresse.

Et puis elle avait aussi vu le regard d'une certaine Latina, assise au premier rang. Le visage de Santana était aussi rouge que celui de la blonde, et elle la regardait avec des yeux suppliants.

Mais la blonde était incapable de mentir et s'apprêtais à raconter son weekend, où il était question de beaucoup de bisous et de caresses et très peu de vêtements. C'était parti pour le cours de littérature le plus long de l'année.


End file.
